


Три дня, которые изменили всё

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt John Watson, Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, POV John Watson, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sharing a Bed, these idiots are so in love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Три дня, шестнадцать часов, пятьдесят одна минута и семнадцать секунд. Именно столько времени Клайд Брайант продержал Джона в подвале − очевидно, уже давно стало известно, что для того, чтобы добраться до Шерлока Холмса, достаточно пригрозить Джону Ватсону.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 26





	Три дня, которые изменили всё

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Days That Changed Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796306) by [Sarbear08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarbear08/pseuds/Sarbear08). 



Три дня, шестнадцать часов, пятьдесят одна минута и семнадцать секунд. Именно столько времени Клайд Брайант продержал Джона в подвале − очевидно, уже давно стало известно, что для того, чтобы добраться до Шерлока Холмса, достаточно пригрозить Джону Ватсону. Но примерно через тридцать две секунды в парадную дверь дома некоего Клайда Брайанта постучит Лестрейд.

Через шестнадцать секунд Джон увидит Лестрейда, вышибающего старую деревянную дверь подвала. Ровно через двадцать семь секунд Джон потеряет сознание, пока Лестрейд его осматривает.

Как только Джона выкатят из дома на носилках − он весьма смутно всё это осознавал − Шерлок подбежит к нему и схватит за руку. Он будет находиться рядом с ним большую часть следующих трёх недель. Лестрейд доволен, что попросил четверых полицейских держать Шерлока подальше от дома Брайанта, пока подозреваемый не будет задержан − судя по тому, как Шерлок сейчас на него смотрит, он наверняка убил бы его, если бы ему предоставили такую возможность.

***

Джона выписывают из больницы и он возвращается в 221Б ровно через двенадцать часов. Шерлок порхает по комнате так, как Джон никогда раньше не видел, и на тонких чертах его лица − выражение неприкрытой _тревоги_. Он беспокоится за него?

Джон пытался − и впоследствии потерпел неудачу − представить себе, что делал Шерлок те несколько дней, пока его искали.

Удивлённо заморгав, когда на него падает тень, Джон поднимает голову и видит шесть футов консультирующего детектива, нависшего над его креслом.

− Ты уверен, что тебе ничего не нужно?

− Да, точно так же, как и в те пять раз, когда ты спрашивал.

Шерлок смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами и слегка хмурится, что кажется Джону довольно милым. Детектив коротко кивает, садится в кресло, а потом быстро встаёт и начинает расхаживать по комнате, пока снова не оказывается перед Джоном.

− Всё равно мне ничего не нужно, Шерлок. − Увидев выражение крайнего уныния на лице Шерлока, Джон добавляет: − Я в порядке, правда, Шерлок.

Шерлок открывает рот. Закрывает его. Поворачивается. Смотрит на Джона. Сглатывает.

− _Ты_ в порядке? − спрашивает Джон.

− Конечно, − хрипит тот.

Казалось бы, вырвавшись из своего трансового состояния, он небрежно плюхается в кресло, раскинув руки и ноги под самыми неловкими углами, но что-то в нём всё ещё кажется... странным.

Некоторое время они молчат, потом Джон наконец потягивается и объявляет, что идёт спать. В одно мгновение Шерлок вскакивает с кресла и нависает над Джоном.

− Позволь мне помочь тебе. − Он протягивает руку Джону.

− Шерлок, − вздыхает Джон. − Я не инвалид.

Шерлок хмурится. 

− Три дня, Джон... Я не мог _найти_ тебя.

 _Ох_.

− Шерлок... − начинает Джон.

− Ты, должно быть, устал, − перебивает его Шерлок, нетерпеливо пошевелив пальцами.

Джон со вздохом берёт его за руку − лучше не начинать ненужного скандала.

Несмотря на то, что Джон довольно твёрдо стоит на ногах, Шерлок обхватывает его одной рукой за талию, а руку Джона кладёт себе на талию, чтобы поддержать. Они уже направляются к лестнице, когда Шерлок останавливается.

− Что? − спрашивает Джон.

При этих словах Шерлок морщит лоб. 

− Ну, нет никакого смысла заставлять тебя подниматься и спускаться по лестнице. Кроме того, ты должен быть рядом, чтобы я мог следить за тобой. Почему бы тебе не лечь в мою постель?

Джон не уверен, что ему нравится то, к чему тот клонит. 

− А как насчёт тебя?

− Я буду спать на диване.

− Нет, ты там едва помещаешься, − возражает Джон, указывая на длинные ноги Шерлока.

Шерлок закатывает глаза. 

− Это всего на несколько ночей. Я уже принял решение.

Он ведёт Джона в свою спальню, прежде чем тот успевает запротестовать, и, к счастью, оставляет его переодеваться в уединении. Переодевшись, Джон зовёт Шерлока обратно.

− Ещё что-нибудь нужно? − спрашивает тот.

− Нет, я в порядке. Просто мне нужно хорошенько выспаться.

− Хорошо.

Шерлок настаивает на том, чтобы накрыть Джона одеялом. 

− Сквозняк, Джон! Ты можешь простудиться.

Шерлок колеблется, зависая возле дверного проёма. Джон совершенно уверен, что тот готов простоять там всю ночь напролёт.

− Спокойной ночи, Шерлок, − говорит Джон.

Тот понимает намёк и неохотно выходит из комнаты, опустив голову с необычно угрюмым видом.

Джон перекатывается на другой бок и зарывается поглубже под одеяло, утыкаясь лицом в подушку и наслаждаясь отчётливым ароматом Шерлока, окутывающим его, как одеяло теплом, уютом и _домом_.

***

На следующее утро Джон просыпается со странным ощущением, что за ним наблюдают. Медленно открыв глаза, он видит, что Шерлок сидит на кровати, скрестив ноги, и пристально на него смотрит. Джон удивлённо моргает под пристальным взглядом.

− Что ты делаешь в моей постели?

− Вообще-то это моя кровать, − замечает Шерлок. − А я тебя проверяю. Чтобы убедиться, что ты ещё дышишь.

Джон трёт глаза. Для этого ещё слишком рано, чёрт возьми.

− Убедиться, что я дышу?

− Х-м-м... − хмыкает Шерлок. − Так и есть, − добавляет он.

− Думаю, я и сам мог бы это понять, − парирует Джон.

Шерлок слегка пожимает плечами, и на мгновение на его лице мелькает эмоция, которую Джон никак не может разобрать.

− Ну-у-у... − Шерлок прочищает горло. − Завтрак? Кофе? Чай? Тост? Яйца?

– Нет, я в порядке, Шер... − Джон замолкает, увидев, как лицо Шерлока слегка вытягивается, и вздыхает. − Чай был бы очень кстати.

Шерлок еле заметно улыбается и спрыгивает с кровати, чтобы включить чайник.

Через несколько минут Джон полностью просыпается. Шерлок приносит чай, помогает сесть − хотя он настаивает, что помощь не требуется − и передаёт ему кружку. Шерлок настороженно смотрит на Джона, потягивая чай, будто боится, что он может пролить обжигающую жидкость на себя.

Как только Джон допивает чай, Шерлок забирает кружку и возвращается в спальню с ноутбуком. Он садится рядом с Джоном, открывает ноутбук и начинает печатать.

***

Шерлок готовит Джону ланч − первоначально это должны были быть сырные тосты, но после небольшого пожара на кухне они превращаются в сэндвичи, а после того, как пожарные уходят, миссис Хадсон приносит им суп на ужин, чтобы избежать дальнейших инцидентов.

Вечером Шерлок снова укладывает Джона спать и, убедившись, что ему удобно, неловко встаёт в дверях, теребя полы халата.

− Шерлок? − спрашивает Джон, потому что такое поведение становится слишком странным, чтобы с ним можно было разобраться, не сходя с ума. − Ты в порядке?

Шерлок встречается взглядом с Джоном, его глаза округляются и расширяются.

− Шерлок? − повторяет Джон.

− Я просто... я не хочу... что, если... − Шерлок вздыхает, слегка опустив голову.

− Шерлок, ты можешь мне рассказать, − мягко говорит Джон.

Шелковая ткань халата мнётся и морщится под натиском рук Шерлока. Тот целеустремлённо отворачивается, не желая встречаться взглядом с Джоном. 

− Мне не нравится оставлять тебя одного. Это... меня беспокоит. − А потом слова вырываются наружу, словно плотина, прорвавшаяся где-то глубоко внутри Шерлока, позволяя всем его мыслям свободно вытекать наружу. − Я знаю, что нахожусь буквально в соседней комнате, но если возникнет чрезвычайная ситуация, я могу не успеть сюда вовремя, а ты должен быть в порядке, потому что ты не можешь не не в порядке, Джон, пожалуйста, пойми, я хочу, чтобы ты был в безопасности, _я боюсь_. − Он выдыхает последние два слова, и внезапно всё встает на свои места в голове Джона, недостающие части головоломки встают на свои места: Шерлок напуган. Он боится _его_ потерять. И − о боже, Джон вдруг видит эти три дня, которые он отсутствовал, в другом свете. Шерлок, должно быть, чуть не сошёл с ума от отчаяния. Он был _напуган_.

Сердце Джона сжимается. Теперь понятно, почему Шерлок так часто нависал над ним в последнее время.

− Ты хочешь остаться? − тихо спрашивает он, указывая на пустую сторону кровати.

Шерлок тупо смотрит на него в течение мгновения, прежде чем его мозг, казалось бы, перезагружается, и он еле заметно кивает. 

− Спасибо, Джон.

Он скользит под одеяло, стараясь держаться на почтительном расстоянии.

Джон засыпает почти мгновенно.

***

Пушечный выстрел. Металлический запах крови. Темнота. Боль. Крики. Мольбы о помощи.

Джон вздрагивает, просыпаясь, его сердце колотится от слишком знакомого кошмара, и он _не может дышать_. Что-то закрывает ему рот. Он не может дышать. Он размахивает руками, пока одна из них не упирается во что-то мягкое и тёплое. Его лёгкие медленно наполняются воздухом, когда кислород подаётся в рот. Воздух чудесный, тёплый и не похожий ни на один воздух, которым Джон дышал раньше. Это заставляет его успокоиться. Это заставляет его почувствовать себя цельным.

Свободной рукой он сжимает простыни в кулак, стараясь как можно сильнее прижаться к земле. Он осторожно открывает глаза и видит широко распахнутые голубые глаза Шерлока всего в нескольких сантиметрах от своих. Именно тогда он понимает, что его не душат, а спасают. Странным, совершенно непостижимым образом это и есть настоящий _Шерлок_. Но да, он будет тем не менее спасён.

Это рот Шерлока, его губы прижаты к губам Джона, это дыхание Шерлока наполняет его лёгкие. Его успокаивает тёплая тяжесть Шерлока на груди. Его утешает присутствие Шерлока.

Внезапно оно исчезает, оставив Джона тосковать по большему, большему, _большему_. Шерлок пристально смотрит на него, нависая над ним, уголки его рта опущены вниз в лёгком беспокойстве, щеки довольно очаровательно порозовевшие.

Шерлок садится, опустив голову и избегая встречаться взглядом с Джоном.

− Я думал, ты не дышишь, − голос Шерлока такой тихий и беспомощный, что Джону хочется только обнять его, крепко прижать к себе и никогда не отпускать.

− Теперь дышу, − говорит Джон, всё ещё немного задыхаясь. Он облизывает губы. Вкус Шерлока никуда не исчез. Взгляд Шерлока на мгновение метнулся к его рту, прежде чем снова вернуться к простыням.

− Тебе приснился кошмар, − говорит Шерлок.

− Ты меня разбудил.

− Я думал, ты... − голос Шерлока срывается, и он отворачивается.

− Я в порядке, − твёрдо заверяет его Джон. − Шерлок, я _в порядке_ , − повторяет Джон и, поскольку тот, кажется, не услышал его в первый раз, он кладёт руку поверх руки Шерлока.

Шерлок удивлённо моргает, глядя на их руки, но ничего не делает, чтобы убрать свои − хороший знак, полагает Джон.

− Но... ты... что, если... − Шерлок запинается, как ему кажется, впервые в жизни, а потом говорит: − _Три дня_ , Джон.

− Но сейчас я в порядке, − заверяет его Джон. − Ты нашёл меня, Шерлок.

Шерлок вовсе не выглядит убеждённым. Похоже, он вот-вот бросится на него и никогда не отпустит.

Джон торопливо расстёгивает несколько верхних пуговиц рубашки, в которой спит, прежде чем у него появляется возможность подумать о том, что он делает. Взяв руку Шерлока, он засовывает её себе под рубашку и кладёт прямо на сердце. Его сердце бешено колотится, как вышедший из-под контроля поезд, и он уверен, что Шерлок тоже это чувствует.

− Видишь? − спрашивает он, и его голос звучит более резко, чем он ожидал. − Живой.

У Шерлока перехватывает дыхание. Его длинные пальцы дрожат от тепла кожи Джона. Похоже, он вот-вот заплачет, думает Джон. Шерлок Холмс не плачет. Он же ничего не чувствует. Очевидно, что обе эти вещи не соответствуют действительности, когда речь идёт о Джоне.

Шерлок растопыривает пальцы на груди Джона, изучая тёплую, _живую_ кожу так, как он может. Затем он проводит своими тонкими пальцами по груди Джона в почтительной, исследовательской манере, нанося на карту столько обнажённой кожи, сколько позволит его рубашка.

Джону приходится заставлять себя дышать, чтобы Шерлок снова не подумал, что он мёртв. Он сглатывает и прерывисто вздыхает. Закрывает глаза. Рука на мгновение замирает, прежде чем продолжить свои манипуляции с его кожей. А затем рука резко убирается, и Джон опечален внезапной потерей контакта, но ненадолго, так как вскоре оказывается в объятиях Шерлока.

Тот почти до боли крепко обнимает Джона обеими руками, будто только это может защитить его от всего, возможно, даже от самой смерти. Шерлок утыкается лицом в шею Джона, и он чувствует, как его ресницы трепещут. Мягкие, густые локоны касаются щеки Джона, и он слегка наклоняет голову, чтобы уткнуться в них носом. Всё тело Шерлока дрожит, и Джон обнимает его, притягивает к себе и шепчет в волосы. Говорит, что всё будет хорошо. С ними всё будет в порядке.

***

Этой ночью Шерлок снова спит рядом с ним. Они не говорят о том, что случилось утром. Это будто забыто, отодвинуто в глубь их сознания.

Это единственное, о чём Джон думает весь день.

Когда Джон проскальзывает под одеяло к Шерлоку, тот снова держит между ними приличную дистанцию.

Когда Джон просыпается, он обнаруживает на своей груди тёплую тяжесть. Шерлок утыкается лицом в изгиб шеи, и Джон ощущает на груди его дыхание. Одна его рука перекинута через живот Джона, другая затерялась где-то под ним. Каким-то образом в течение ночи одна из ног Шерлока пробралась между его ног, и Джон не уверен, где заканчивается один человек и начинается другой, и это вполне нормально, думает он про себя.

Джон с удовольствием обнаруживает, что его собственные руки обняли Шерлока в течение ночи по собственной воле, удерживая того рядом. Он удовлетворённо вздыхает и решает подождать, давая Шерлоку ещё поспать.

− Шерлок, − шепчет Джон через некоторое время. − Шерлок, проснись, милый, − говорит он, позволяя ласковому слову вырваться наружу, зная, что Шерлок не услышит его в тумане сна.

Шерлок шевелится, и Джон чувствует, как его ресницы трепещут у шеи, когда он просыпается. Шерлок замирает, осознав, что его тело переплелось с телом Джона, а затем, кажется, расслабляется, когда понимает, что руки того тоже его обнимают, возвращая объятия.

Через некоторое время Шерлок слегка отстраняется, поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Джона, и нарушает уютное молчание, в которое они погрузились.

− Голоден? − спрашивает он. − Могу я тебе что-нибудь предложить? Чай?

Джон дёргает его за подол футболки, притягивая обратно на себя.

− Только это, − шепчет Джон. − Только ты.

− Ох, − выдыхает Шерлок. Джон чувствует это слово горячим дыханием на своей шее. Они снова погружаются в молчание.

− Вообще-то, − говорит Джон несколько мгновений спустя, − ты можешь кое-что для меня сделать.

Шерлок немедленно садится и готов выполнить просьбу Джона, какой бы она ни была.

− Мне кажется, я не дышу, − говорит Джон.

Шерлок смотрит на него так, словно у него выросла вторая или третья голова. Он хмурит брови и прикладывает ладонь ко лбу Джона, чтобы проверить температуру.

− Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, Джон?

Джон вздыхает. 

− Я в порядке, Шерлок. Но я... не... дышу. − Он подчёркивает каждое слово в надежде, что до Шерлока дойдёт.

Шерлок в замешательстве наклоняет голову, изучая лицо Джона.

− Джон, ты недавно ударился головой?

Джон закатывает глаза. 

− Нет, ты чёртов мерзавец. Я хочу, чтобы ты снова меня поцеловал.

− Ох.

− Иди сюда, − говорит Джон, протягивая руки в молчаливом приглашении.

Шерлок неуверенно наклоняется вперёд и мягко прижимается губами к его губам. Джон обнимает Шерлока, сжимая пальцами его талию в попытке притянуть того ближе.

− Ближе, − бормочет Джон у самого рта Шерлока.

Очевидно, это всё, что ему нужно, потому что тот ползёт вперёд и перекидывает ногу через Джона, чтобы оседлать его колени.

Когда они наконец отстраняются друг от друга, раскрасневшиеся и задыхающиеся, Шерлок говорит: 

− Я обещаю никогда больше не выпускать тебя из виду.

Джон полагает, что это должно немного напугать его − в конце концов, это слишком защитно − но вместо этого что-то воспламеняется глубоко внутри, заставляя его приподняться и захватить губы Шерлока своими с чувством разгорающегося жара.

Шерлок цепляется за него, будто от существования Джона зависит его жизнь. Возможно, так оно и есть, думает Джон, откладывая это в долгий ящик для дальнейшего обсуждения.

Прямо сейчас он хочет сосредоточиться исключительно на том, чтобы целоваться с Шерлоком Холмсом, совершенно ни о чём больше не думая.

Шерлок подползает ближе к Джону, пока они не прижимаются друг к другу грудью и...

− Ох, − восклицает Джон с ворчанием.

Шерлок тут же отстраняется, словно он обжёг Джона, и на его лице проступает тревога.

− Нет, всё в порядке, − говорит Джон, потянув его за руки, чтобы снова прижать к себе. − Я в порядке.

Шерлок хмурит брови − Джон думает, что это довольно мило. 

− Ты не в порядке, − возражает он. − Ты ранен.

− У меня ничего не сломано, − заверяет его Джон. − Просто немного ушибов.

− Ты никогда не говорил об этом медикам!

− Я − врач, − напоминает ему Джон. − Я знаю, как сказать, если что-то сломано.

− Но... ты... ранен... _Джон_.

− Я в порядке, Шерлок. − Джон протягивает руки, и Шерлок снова его обнимает, хотя на этот раз немного осторожнее.

Через мгновение Шерлок сдвигается и прижимается губами к шее Джона снова и снова, будто может исцелить его одними этими поцелуями.

− У нас есть всё время в мире, − бормочет Джон в волосы Шерлока. Он не уверен, почему говорит это, но он говорит, и это правильно, потому что у них есть время. Очень много времени.

Время украденных поцелуев в тёмных переулках. Время сонных поцелуев по утрам. Время поцелуев, которые говорят больше, чем слова. Время жарких поцелуев, которые обещают ещё многое впереди.

Из-за этих трёх дней, шестнадцати часов, пятидесяти одной минуты и семнадцати секунд им никогда не придётся прожить ещё одно мгновение, не зная, насколько глубока их истинная любовь друг к другу.


End file.
